Jynxx
Summary Jynxx is the name referring to a spectral entity that has been documented interacting with and effecting physical objects, people, and the environment in the Eastern Kingdoms. The entity is thought to be the spirit of a human female hanging victim, as it has been observed to take this form when manifesting in a physical or visible form. When not visible to the living, the spirit will make it's presence known by manipulating the environment by creating cold spots, knocking over or throwing objects, slamming doors, and even physically pushing or scratching people. Jynxx is believed to be a malevolent poltergeist, as it typically interacts with living beings in a malicious way, seeming to intend to cause fear, pain, or other negative effects on the living. History The following is an "urban legend" from the region in which Jynxx has been observed. Though the subject in the story seems to bear resemblance to Jynxx's observed physical form, and is the source of the name attributed to the poltergeist, it is noted the factual accuracy of these events is unknown. At this time there are no confirmed details regarding the origin or history of the entity. In the village of Darrowshire, in what is now the Eastern Plaguelands, a house stood abandoned at the edge of town for years before the arrival of the scourge. The villagers were careful to avoid it, and it’s existence was rarely spoken of, and only then in hushed tones. According to local legend, the house had once belonged to a normal family. A mother, loving husband, and their two children who, from all outward appearance was perfectly happy. Until one fateful day that is, when after months of building paranoia and suspicion, the wife discovered her “loving husband’s” affair with the local tavern girl. Nobody exactly knows why what happened next occurred. Perhaps the woman suffered a complete mental and psychotic break, or perhaps she was consumed by heartbreak and desire for vengeance. The only thing that is known for sure is that she took her two young children to the nearby river and drowned them both with her own hands, holding their small thrashing bodies under the surface until they grew still. When the horrified husband made the grisly discovery of what his wife had done, he ran into the center of town, cradling the bodies of his still dripping wet children in his arms, and howling in the street with despair. A posse was quickly formed and the woman brought before the magistrate, where she was sentenced to hang for her crime. As the hangman tied the noose and put the itchy black hood over her head, the woman unnervingly continued giggling with madness at something unseen by those who had turned out to see justice done. It was only once the bottom dropped from the gallows, and the rope snapped tight that the unsettling laughter stopped. In the weeks that followed, the husband became a vagrant, leaving the house and fields to fall to disrepair, and soon succumbed to the effects of alcoholism and grief. The house stood abandoned following his death, and soon, stories of strange occurrences began. Villagers reported seeing a pale ghostly figure staring out of windows, and the few who dared enter reported feelings of dread, cold spots, disembodied voices, and objects moving on their own. The sound of the eerie laughter was heard and some were left with deep scratches from unseen hands. Over the years, the locals learned to avoid the place, and the woman’s unspoken name was lost to time. The villagers began referring to the sinister presence simply as “Jynxx”. Physical Apperance Jynxx is a spectral entity, and therefore, is not normally visually observable by the living. Witnesses have described the entity as "materializing out of thin air" to take the form of a pale human woman with burning red eyes. She is described as having long, flowing hair, cyanotic lips, and visible bruising on her neck consistent with those seen on victims of hanging. Behavior Witness reports indicate that they first became aware of the presence of the spirit through feeling a "cold spot" in a room, or feeling the temperature of the air around them suddenly and rapidly drop, along with a general feeling of dread, anxiety, or of "being watched". Soon after noticing these feelings, witnesses would observe anomalies such as doors slamming on their own, objects moving or being "thrown" at them by unseen hands. There have been documented accounts of living beings being physically harmed by the poltergeist, such as being scratched or pinched. One witness stated he felt as through he was pushed by unseen hands near the top of a staircase. Another reported waking up in the middle of the night to a sensation of cold hands around her neck and seeing a black form in the darkness with burning red eyes. Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Chaotic Evil